User blog:Plankton5165/Supernanny DIY: VIDEO COMPETITION!
128 families are in the tournament (16 families per division). Each episode will be in one division with a specific theme. You are able to vote on the first half of the week. On the second half, families will be eliminated. Each family will have 1 video. The top 64 will have another. The top 32 will have another. The top 16 will have two more. The top 8 will have two more. The top 4 will have three more. The top 2 will have four more. And finally, the last one standing, will have six more, a total of 20 videos. Confirmed Episodes There are 128 confirmed families in episodes from the first 18 fanon seasons. Those in bold represent an episode's video is confirmed. *Eriksonner Family *Irine Family *Kempington Family *'Langbroek Family (Final Month)' *'Belushi Family (Final Month)' *Colliant Family *Drapino Family *Forgiauan Family *Gabroonie Family *Juritin Family *Marxonica Family *Cotten Family *Courtiy Family *Syndrim Family *Verdin Family *Icreaker Family *Baker Family *Brady Family *Carmichael Family *'Finster Family (Final Month)' *Jumpline Family *'Lake Family (Final Month)' *Northern Family *Ridley Family *'Simpson Family (Family Reunion)' *Xaiden Family *Eaglestone Family *Fudger Family *'Ikin Family (Final Month)' *Jefferson Family *Johnson Family *Lopez Family *Navritalova Family *Panizza Family *Shafner Family *Astarita Family *Camp Family *Campbell Family *Cortez Family *Douglas Family *Forrest Family *Hooyman Family *Hudgens Family *Lucini Family *Patterson Family *'Remano Family (Family Reunion)' *Sutton Family *Vanu Family *Fleming Family *Frame Family *Gravillis Family *'Keaton Family (Halloween)' *'Kirochu Family (Vandalism)' *Lovera Family *Moranis Family *Pay Family *Thompson Family *Britiana Family *Cavallaro Family *Kicisier Family *'Keijliches Family (Birthday Party)' *Nkere Family *Rockcastle Family *Rodriguez Family *Sliwinski Family *Whedbee Family *Witherspoon Family *Baxter Family *Cramer Family *Crosswire Family *Daimler Family *Hancock Family *Hiwatari Family *Racista Family *Reynolds Family *Ryder-Butter Family *Tachibana Family *Wong Family *Cheng Family *Giancarlo Family *Inigratte Family *Kiranoko Family *Kuznetsov Family *Llewellyn Family *Zagart Family *Ichijouji Family *Inoue Family *Ishida Family *Othorimer Family *Peterson Family *Takashi Family *Beats-Crags Family *'Curry Family (Thanksgiving)' *Friezalie Family *Hudgens Family (fanon season 14 episode) *Tachikawa Family *Wakisias Family *Yin Family *Birchard-Cometrider Family *Droid-Astrid Family *Fliany Family *Herb Family *Liver Family *Duric Family *Hida Family *Wheaton Family *Crabtree Family *Lara-Rutter Family *McKrik Family *Muntz Family *Rolland Family *'Spears Family (Tough Love)' *Syzlack Family *Amolre Family *Cartman Family *Izquierdo Family *Kings Family *Kipit Family *Runnion Family Vandalized Division For each below, in their first video, children vandalize a presentation with naughty language and swears. #Ji woong and his friends vandalize the PowerPoint for the assembly but this time without being told to spend the rest of the school year serving detention after school Final Month Division You know the last month is December. So, for each below, the first video can either be a Hanukkah video, a Christmas video, a Kwanzaa video, and/or a New Year's Eve video. #Britiana Family 2012 Christmas #Belushi Family 2011 Hanukkah #Langbroek Family 2010 Christmas #Oliver's 2013 New Year's Eve #Ikin Family Kwanzaa 2017 #Finster Family 2014 Christmas Family Halloween Division For each below, the first video is a Halloween video. #Keaton Family 2016 Halloween #Runnion Family 2026 Halloween Family Vacation Division For each below, the first video is a family vacation video to test how the children in a family act. Birthday Party Division For each below, the first video consists of a child having a birthday party after going up an age. #Wanda's 4th Birthday Party Tough Love Division For each below, the first video consists of a parent sending a child to a facility. #Sabrina-Brunetta gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp Family Reunion Division For each below, the first video is to test how the children in a family act with special guests at a family reunion. #Remano Family 2015 Family Reunion #Simpson Family 2013 Family Reunion Family Thanksgiving Division For each below, the first video is a family thanksgiving video. #Curry Family 2022 Thanksgiving Category:Blog posts